Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Another Tales: Another Irregular at Magic
by COLINZBERTRAM
Summary: A mysterious Course 2 student entered the First High School with his companion. He had some unfinish business with Shiba Tatsuya back to the time of long and forgotten distance past. Who is he and what is he is aiming for to accomplish? The future of Tatsuya and his companions are no longer the same when the Wheel of Fortune started to more again.


Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei / The Irregular at Magic High School

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Another Tales: Another Irregular at Magic High School

PHASE 00 – Crush of the Two Worlds, Idea, Believes of Justice and Freedom

Magic.

It is a product of neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become a technology of reality since a time unknown to people.

The first verifiable record dates back to AD 1999.

The incident, in which unknown police officers to public knowledge ( nameless and personal identities ) possessing special powers stopped a nuclear act of terror carried out by a fanatic group in order to fulfill the prophecy of destroying humanity, became the first verifiable case of magic in modern times.

Initially, that unusual ability was termed "Supernatural Power". An ability that was present in a person as a result of a purely inherent, sudden mutation, whose systematization as a technology which could be spread among the masses was thought to be an impossible thing.

That was an erroneous notion.

Through the research of "Supernatural Power" by both the influential Eastern and Western nations, the existence of people who were imparted "Magic" was gradually made public. It became possible to reproduce "Supernatural Power" through "Magic".

Of course, talent is required to do that. However, only those who are blessed with a high aptitude can attain a mastery that can put them at a professional level, much like those who possess ability in the fine arts or sciences.

Supernatural power became a technology systematized through magic, while magic became a technical skill. A "Supernatural Power User" became a "Magic Technician".

Skilled Magic Technicians, capable of suppressing even nuclear weapons, are powerful weapons to a country.

At the end of the 21st century — in the year 2095, the various nations of the world, which are far from unified, locked in a race to nurture Magic Technicians.

Magic High Schools:

Nationally established high schools for the purpose of nurturing "Magicians", the practitioners of modern magic, at the nation of rising sun

There are a total of nine such schools set up in the country; namely Japan.

The locations of the premises are:

First High School: Hachioji ( Kanto, Tokyo )

Second High School: Nishinomiya ( Kinki, Hyogo )

Third High School: Kanazawa ( Hokuriku, Ishikawa )

Fourth High School: Hamamatsu ( Tokai, Shizuoka )

Fifth High School: Sendai ( Tohoku, Miyagi )

Sixth High School: Izumo ( Sanin, Shimane )

Seventh High School: Kochi ( Shikoku, Kochi )

Eighth High School: Otaru ( Hokkaido )

Ninth High School: Kumamoto ( Kyushu, Kumamoto )

Among these, the First to Third schools have a fixed quota of two hundred students who are divided into two courses, Course 1 and Course 2 ( The Third High School terms them as "Specialized Course" and "Normal Course" ). The difference between Course 1 and Course 2 students lies in the availability of instructors; if we take away the availability of a personal instructor, then the curriculum between the two courses are the same. While the Fourth to Ninth schools, each with a quota of a hundred students, provide instructors to all the students, the level of their instructors is a notch lower compared to those of the First to Third schools. Even though various schools follow the curriculum guidelines set by the National University of Magic, there are also schools that have their own special characteristics. For example, the Third High School places emphasis on practical battle magic, and, in contrast, the Fourth High School places emphasis on a large number of highly complex manufacturing magic which are valuable in areas of magic engineering. Aside from the different focuses in the types of magic, there are also schools that specialize in magic usable in a particular environment. The Seventh High School teaches; separate from the normal curriculum, high level magic that has practical usability above water or seas, while the Eighth High School integrates practical outdoor lessons on magic useful in regions of extreme cold or mountainous regions where the living environments are extreme.

The First High School is affiliated with the National University of Magic.

It is an upper-level, magic institution known to send the most graduates to the National University of Magic every year.

At the same time, it is also an elite school that churns out the largest number of excellent Magic Technicians ( in short, Magicians ).

With regard to magic education, there is no official stance on providing an equal opportunity in education.

This country does not have the luxury to do so.

Furthermore, childish, idealistic debates revolving around the clear disparity that exists between the capable and the incapable are not tolerated.

Thoroughly talent-driven.

Harshly competence-oriented.

That's the world of magic.

In this school where only elites are accepted, right at the start of enrollment, the students are already divided into high achievers and low achievers.

Even if two individuals are both freshmen, they are not necessarily equal.

Even if they are blood-related siblings.

The students who have the emblem design of an eight-pedaled flower on the left side chest area of their blazers are called "Blooms", while the Course 2 students who don't have that are likened to weeds that have no blooming flowers, and are sneered upon as "Weeds".

The quota for the freshmen in this school is two hundred.

Among them, one hundred of them entered this school as Course 2 students.

The First High School, which is affiliated with the National University of Magic, is an institution established under national policy for the purpose of nurturing Magic Technicians.

In exchange for a granted budget from the country, it had the obligation to produce definite results.

Every year, this school produces over a hundred graduates who either enter the University of Magic or enroll in a Magic Technical Institute of Specialized Higher Training.

While it's a pity, the fact is that magic education is a trial-and-error thing. Accidents, which go beyond the level of minor mishaps, can easily happen directly through magic slip-ups from practice training and experiments. Even while the students are aware of the dangers involved, one will bet one's future on one's own talent in magic and the possibility that exists in oneself, and walk the path to become a Magician.

When there are only handfuls that possess such talent, and that talent is highly valued by society, few would throw it away. Even more so for the young men and women who have yet to reach their individual maturity; rendering them unable to pursue a road outside of a 'brilliant future'. Another fact, as a consequence of such a belief system getting fixed inside of them, is that, many children have been burdened with 'wounds' from that belief system.

Thanks to the accumulation of know-how, most accidents resulting in deaths or handicapped bodies have been eradicated.

However, one's talent in magic can be easily impaired from a psychological component.

Every year, the number of students who have dropped out as a result of being unable to use magic due to the shock of an accident is by no means small.

The ones who fill the gap are the Course 2 students.

Upon enrolling in schools, they are allowed to participate in classes, use the facilities and access data, but they lack the most important component in their studies, that they are not entitled to receive personal instruction in practical magic skills.

They can only learn on their own, and show results through their own efforts.

If they can't do that, they will have to graduate from a normal high school.

If one does not graduate from a magic high school, one cannot pursue studies in the University of Magic.

Given that the number of people who can teach magic is very insufficient, it was unavoidable that the more talented ones be given priority. Right from the beginning, Course 2 students are accepted under the condition that no one will teach them.

Publicly, it is forbidden to call the Course 2 students "Weeds".

However, in part, one can almost say that this has become a well-known derogatory term for them, a term that is rooted even within the Course 2 students themselves. Even the Course 2 students have to recognize that they are no more than spares.

Looking at the blood-related siblings, namely first year Course 2 student Shiba Tatsuya the elder brother and first year Course 1 student Shiba Miyuki the younger sister separated their own way after entered the gate of First High School together, a student in his Course 2 uniform looked at the said siblings from behind a tree when someone is standing behind him silently before she broke the silence between them.

"Your majesty, is they the special siblings that you have spoken to all of us during our stay in this land?"

"It is them, Marie", the said student replied to his companion in her Course 1 uniform. "Soon, they are going to choose between the ultimate fate of salvation and destruction of this world with their companions; no matter such decision is based on their free will or otherwise! Furthermore, Marie!"

"Yes, you're majesty!"

"Please continue to address me as Colin as before from now on", the said Course 2 student turned around and faced his companion directly and spoke to her in his decisive voice of authority. "No matter what had I become, I am still the freedom mage of no border restriction back to the time we met each other at the first time. Please always remember that no matter what had happened during the incoming future!"

"Your majesty…"

"It's Colin Z Bertram, the mage of no border restriction; even I have become one with the Sword Emperor and no longer considered to be a human being….."

Marie moved forward and held the body of Colin tightly with her both hand when Colin moved toward her. She intercepted his words before Colin could finish his statement.

"Enough of that, Colin; you are always the human that I known since the time we met each other and nothing is going to change our believe no matter what had you become", Marie spoke to the most important person in her life. "We, the Strike Witches and Knight Princesses from Order of the Mirage Knight, will never let go the hand of yours even you are going to become the enemy of the entire world!"

"In order to return the faith that you and the others are willing to put on my hand, I am going to change this world into a gentle and better place for all of you to live for your finest; something that rightful to all of you in the first place!" Colin replied to one of his most beloved and protective Knight Princesses in his more decisive voice that showed his new personal character as the most powerful legendary magic logical weapon even exist through time and space, the Sword Emperor, and the newly selected master of magical dimensional super battleship "Crimson Mirage Cross".

Not for Glory!

Not for Fame!

Not for Power!

Not for Wealth!

Just fight for a better and gentler place for those he holds dear so that they could live in their finest!

It is a simple ( or maybe selfish ) ultimate wish and goal that Colin had made his decision to accomplish for the wellbeing of those he holds dear after he is being entrusted the ancient power; namely the Sword Emperor and the"Crimson Mirage Cross" from the long distance past through time and space. Colin had made his oath that he is going to accomplish the said objective at no matter the cost.

Even it means to directly rebel against the order in this world.

In order to accomplish such objective, he had no regret even it means to destroy the current one and replaced it with a better and gentler world to those he holds dear.

He is willing to carry the said sin by himself alone; an offence against the current order in this world. He is going to choose and walked upon the newly appeared third path of the possible incoming future instead of the first and second path that is going to appear during the incoming future; if no one is going to do anything about the current situation.

"….If mankind refused to more forward, nothing is going to chance and it is something that I am never going to allow…."

Colin spoke to himself silently when Marie is walking toward the building of Course 1 in order to carry out her entrusted mission to observe the younger sister from the target blood-related siblings.

Marie may seemed-to-be harmless from her kind, gentle and no-love of war personality in the first place but being a member from the Strike Witches; she is also known as the Knight Princess of Neol ( Snow Crystal ) in the Order of the Mirage Knight. At the same time, Marie is never a regular combat magician but instead; a tactical class combat magic technician in the current international magician system ( anti-army class mage from the standard of Mirage Knight ) when she is able to dominate the battlefield by her own like the legendary Goddess of War, thus made her one of the most dangerous combat magicians existed in the world.

After Marie is no longer within the range of his eye sight, Colin walked to the building of Course 2 when the mysterious smile appeared on his face. It is never the kind and gentle smile that he is showing to those he holds dear like Marie. It is never the infamous cold, cruel and dangerous smile that resulted as the ultimate image for his enemies to see when they are either brave or foolish enough to stand on his wrong side. It is the smile of exciting; an emotion to show the newly crowned King of Sword is looking forward to finish his incomplete duel with the King of Celestial Lion Heart; the King that holds the forbidden power of destruction and creation within his both hands at the same time from the long, forgotten distance past through time and space!

"So, let us get this over this time should we; Shiba Tatsuya", Colin….the current supreme magic logical weapon spoken to no one but the thin air. "Or should I address you as the hidden supreme mage from the land of rising sun!"

NEXT CHAPTER: PHASE 01 - Dance of Princess Knight of Blue Sky, Wind Hime of Aoki and the King of Sword.

"…the decision of yours is based on being the life of a magician or being a human being…"


End file.
